My Cell
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris keeps finding herself in front of Eric's cell-his presence and words influencing her dreams. He's really beginning to get under her skin in more ways than one and she's going to have to figure out something to get him out of her head. (one-shot) *sequel is up: My Code *
1. Chapter 1

**So I won't be able to update this weekend because I'm going to be busy having a social life and stuff, soooo here's this one-shot to tide y'all over!**

 **This is rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **Slightly AU; characters may be ooc at times**

 **Dreams are in italics (not to be confused with thoughts which are also in italics; dream scenes are ALL in italics, narrative included)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris didn't want to admit it to herself or out loud, but, she was lost. Utterly lost. She was walking the narrow halls of Candor Headquarters—the white walls stretching on before her. She clenched her fists and huffed. _Of course there's no one around to help me._ She rolled her eyes before turning the corner—feet carrying her down a long corridor.

The hall stopped after ten minutes of walking—a black door at the end. Tris was about to turn and head back when something caught her eye. She peered in through the small window—small doors on either side of the wall. Her hand twisted the handle and pulled—her feet stepping inside.

The door shut with a thud—echoing through the room. Tris' eyes narrowed at the doors—metal bars between the frame. _Prison cells,_ Tris thought with a sigh. She passed a few empty rooms until the sound of steady breathing caught her attention.

Her blood was boiling beneath her skin before she turned to face the cell. The room was small and cold—a little pitter-patter of droplets falling from the ceiling. She peered into the white room—a small cot on the far end. There he was perched on the cot—feet crossed over one another and head reclining on his arms. She clenched her jaw. He looked so relaxed—at peace. Her stomach was surging as she stared at him—eyes narrowed.

She must have been glaring for a good while but he didn't seem to notice. She tilted her head to the side—huffing because his face was out of her view. _He's probably asleep. I should go._ She cast him a quick glance before turning to leave. Her hand hovered above the handle when a dark voice called out to her.

"Leaving so soon?"

She swallowed hard before turning and walking back to his cell. He hadn't moved from his position—face staring at the back wall. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Comfortable?" she asked, voice as cold as she could manage.

A deep rumble sounded from him—his body leaning forward, hands clenching his sides. He turned to face her then—steely blue eyes locked on hers. "I am, now," he said, voice low.

Something churned in her gut and she wanted to leave—but instead, she found she was pressed against the gate—fingers wrapped around the bars. "Tell me, do you have emotions? Other than how you feel when you hurt someone or watch them squirm."

A smirk slithered across his lips as he sat up on his cot, fingers laced together in his lap. "I do love watching people squirm." He smiled—a far away look on his face before he blinked rapidly. He tilted his head before stepping up and approaching the cell door. "I'd love to watch you squirm." He pressed himself against the gate, like Tris. His fingers laced around the bars, skin just barely touching hers. Tris shivered and his eyes darkened.

Tris resisted the urge to back down—eyes narrowed. "They're trying to figure out what to do with you, ya know?" Tris watched his face shift—something unreadable flashing in his eyes. "There's talk about execution—Dauntless style."

Eric scoffed. "What would you know about Dauntless style?"

Tris' nostrils flared as she stared up at him—gray-blue eyes locked with his. "More than you."

She watched his jaw clench before he slipped away—taking a few steps back. A small smile slithered across his face before he sat back on his cot—back against the wall and feet propped up. "It was a pleasure, Tris. I do hope to see you again, soon." He flashed a wide grin—eyes gleaming.

She snorted. _Not going to happen._ She lingered a moment longer before backing up and leaving—the feeling of his eyes on her staying with her the whole walk back.

* * *

To say Tris was livid would be an understatment. She was fuming as she walked down that blasted hallway she had stumbled upon.

 _Why don't you guard him, Tris?_ Her mind whirred—anger boiling in her belly. _Because I hate him, huh? Is that a good enough reason?_ Tris scoffed mentally as she opened the door—the thud echoing in her ears.

She padded to his cell—his face lighting up when she came into view.

"I was beginning to think you'd never come back. I was getting lonely." He puffed out his lower lip in a mock pout and Tris wanted to punch him in his throat.

"I'm not here for you to enjoy my company."

He quirked his pierced eyebrow. "No? Then, you're here to escort me to my death, yeah?" Tris' jaw went rigid—eyes narrowed. Confusion flashed across his face as he leaned forward on his cot. "Why are you here, then? It couldn't be to guard me, right? To keep me company?"

An audible sigh escaped her lips as she flexed her fingers—her temper itching beneath her skin. "I fucking hate you."

He smirked. "Aww. You're cursing, now? Maybe you really are Dauntless." She was pacing in front of his cell—arms crossed. He smiled as he leaned back on his cot—moaning with pleasure. Tris rolled her eyes, knowing that cot had to feel worse than the hard floor. "You look uncomfortable, Tris. Would you like to sit on my cot? There's room."

She cast him an icy glare—teeth clenched. "This would go a lot better if you'd shut up."

He cracked a smile. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Tris?"

 _He's trying to get under my skin—he wants to watch me squirm._ She glared at him before setting her jaw—refusing to humor him. She kept pacing—keeping her thoughts on the ache in her legs as she moved—ignoring his burning gaze on her and the way his lips turned up at the ends.

* * *

Tris sprawled out on her bed—a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"Rough day?" Four asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Tris glared at him. "He never shuts up."

Four laughed softly. "He's trying to get under your skin."

"You're my older brother—shouldn't you be more concerned about me guarding that sociopath? Alone, mind you."

He rolled his eyes before ruffling her hair—Tris' eyes shooting daggers his way. "He's locked in a cell until a decision is reached. All you have to do is guard him—nothing to worry about."

"My sanity maybe." Four gave a small snort and Tris groaned into her pillow. "If there are no worries—then why do I need to guard him?"

He pressed his lips to Tris' forehead. "If you want, I'll take guard duty. You can do something else."

Tris chewed on her lower lip before shaking her head. _I won't make you do that._ "It's fine, I'm sorry. He's just so—"

"I know." Four took a deep breath before standing up. "Goodnight, Tris."

"Goodnight." Tris watched him leave—darkness taking over.

 _His hands were as warm as his breath in the crook of her neck—his fingers sliding up and down her body._

 _Tris blinked in the darkness—shadows dancing before her eyes as she braced herself against a wall._

 _His hand massaged her breasts—fingers pinching her hardening buds. "I want to watch you squirm," he said, voice low. Tris' mind whirred for a moment before his hand slipped down and pinched her bundle of nerves. Wetness pooled below as she arched into him, breathy moans escaping her lips._

 _She rubbed her backside against him—his throbbing member twitching against her skin. She shuddered as his hands gripped her waist—fingers threatening to leave bruises._

 _She moaned loudly as he pushed inside her—slowly. He pulled her hips back onto him and kept thrusting—giving her no time to adjust._

 _Her hands slammed against the wall as he moved inside her—one hand on her waist and the other snaking down her body to rub her clit. Moans were bubbling up her throat as her skin tingled with his touch—her back arching into him._

 _She rolled her hips to meet each thrust—his guttural moans in her ear. His mouth latched onto her neck—teeth nipping at her skin. He traced his tongue down—smirking against her flesh as she shivered._

 _Her core began to unravel as he slammed into her ruthlessly—her walls clamping down around him. He rubbed her bundle of nerves as she let go—tingles shooting through her body._

* * *

Tris focused on the cool metal chair in her hands—her mind threatening to wander to that strange dream. She chewed on her lower lip as she opened the door—the scent of him washing over her. She shuddered, something in her lower region tightening.

"My favorite time of the day has arrived already?" His voice was mocking and Tris gritted her teeth.

She let the legs of the chair scrape the ground as she walked—the high-pitched sound echoing through the hall. She smirked as he came into view—hands balled up into fists and jaw clenched. His eyes flashed to her—dark and narrowed. She shrugged her shoulders as she adjusted the seat—the metal clanging on the floor.

She sat back and crossed her legs—fingers twisting on her lap. She raised her eyebrows at him before he settled back on his cot—a sigh escaping his lips.

Silence stretched on as she sat there—eyelids drooping closed. "Have they reached a decision?"

She shook her head slightly—eyes blinking rapidly. "What?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Have they reached a decision yet?"

She tilted her head, confusion lacing her veins before she narrowed her eyes. "Not that I am aware of and even if they had—why would I tell you?"

He shrugged his shoulders—a smirk playing at his lips. She huffed before leaning back in the chair—eyes counting the cracks in the ceiling. "Have you been sleeping well?"

She groaned softly. "Why do you care?"

He gave another shrug. "Just seems like you're a little tired, is all."

 _You have no idea._ Tris scoffed, arms crossing her chest. "Let's just keep this guard session quiet, huh?"

Eric rolled his eyes before shrugging his shoulders. Tris smirked and leaned back once more—eyelids drifting shut.

Sleep was almost taking a hold of her when soft panting slithered in her eardrums. Her eyebrows knitted together as she lunged forward—eyes wide.

She tilted her head, blinking rapidly as she watched Eric. He was doing push-ups on his cell floor—shirtless.

Tris swallowed hard—a sheen of sweat glistening over his body. Her eyes traced his skin—muscles rippling and flexing before her. She felt that same familiar pinch from before—wetness pooling between her legs.

She was chewing on her lower lip as she watched his bicep muscles strain—his abdominal muscles rippling as he stretched himself up. She was rubbing her thighs together slowly as she trailed up his body—heart freezing in her heart as her eyes locked with his.

He wore a shit-eating grin as heat crawled up her neck. He sauntered to the bars—arms hanging onto the metal lazily. "See something you like?" His voice was smooth and sharp—like a cold shower.

 _Yes._ "Fuck off," she spat as she stood up—the force knocking the metal chair to the floor.

His smirk widened as he watched her huff. "Is that an offer?"

She glared at him before storming away—her core tightening with each step.

* * *

 _Tris' face fell onto the pillow—her ass in the air. His hand slapped her ass and she moaned softly—rubbing her thighs to get some friction. "Don't tease me," she warned as his fingers drew lazy circles around her sensitive folds._

 _Her hands gripped the worn-out sheets as he rubbed her clit—entering a finger inside her. She wiggled before him—bucking her hips into his hand as he pumped inside her._

 _"You're so fucking wet," he whispered—one hand sliding up her thigh as the other worked her bungle of nerves._

 _She mewled before him as he pumped faster—entering another finger. She tightened her walls around him—his fingertips brushing her clit. She was teetering over the edge when he withdrew—a soft groan escaping her lips._

 _A soft rumble sounded from his chest as he gripped her hips and pulled her to him—thrusting inside her in one swift stroke._

 _He rammed into her at a ruthless pace—the sound of flesh on flesh echoing in the room. Tris could only bury her face into the pillow—teeth clamping on the soft fabric as his fingers furiously rubbed her bundle of nerves._

 _"Gods, you feel so good, baby," he moaned, one hand snaking down her arm—intertwining with hers._

 _Tris glanced at their interlocked fingers, a smile on her lips. Her eyes traveled up to the bold maze tattoos on his arms, comfusion lacing her veins before a strangled moan bubbled in her throat._

 _Her toes curled as she bucked her hips back—meeting each thrust. His throbbing member pulsed inside her as her walls clenched down—her body going rigid. She moaned as she came—a name dying on her tongue._

* * *

Tris awoke with a start—her fingers already between her lower lips. She moaned softly as she entered a finger—pumping in and out much like in her dream. She pinched her clit—arching up into her hand. She felt her walls begin to tremble and she began to pump faster—entering another finger.

She was mewling softly as she worked a different angle—fingertips hitting her clit each time. She was at the edge, toes curled, when she lost it.

She furrowed her brows as she alternated between pumping harder and pinching her bundle of nerves—nothing doing the trick. She sighed loudly as she withdrew her fingers—slick with her juices.

Her eyes glanced to the clock, a frustrated groan escaping her. _3:47 in the morning?!_ Rolling her eyes, she rolled out of bed—feet walking aimlessly as she cleared her mind.

Tris ran a hand through her hair as she walked—eyes oblivious to the twists and turns she was making. _Why am I dreaming about having sex with him?_

She chewed on her lower lip as her hands automatically twisted the handle. Her feet were padding down the hallway—stopping at his cell before her mind caught up with her. She gasped loudly when she realized where she was—hands immediately covering her mouth.

Her eyes widened as she watched him—his sleeping form not stirring. Breathing slowly, she turned to leave before his voice called her back.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, sleep lacing his voice.

Tris should have ignored him and left but the knot in her core made her turn around—feet walking back to his cell.

He leaned up in his cot—hands rubbing sleep away from his eyes. She tilted her head before she inhaled sharply. "I need your help with something."

He raised his eyebrows at her—a sleepy smirk on his lips. "Oh?"

She chewed on her lip and forced her hands to the box next to his cell. Her fingers punched in the code before she could change her mind. The door popped open with a clang and she slid it open—letting it click shut.

His eyes narrowed as she approached him, hands fidgeting at her sides. _I'm going to regret this,_ her mind whispered as she leaned closer to him—inhaling his scent, all warmth and musk and a little bit of sweat.

She watched his Adam's apple bob, pupils dilating as she straddled him. His eyes widened but his hands immediately gripped her waist. He opened his mouth to speak but she didn't let him—crashing her lips to his.

They didn't mold together right away—teeth gnashing and clacking together. Their lips finally melted together—tongues dancing with one another.

His fingers threatened to leave bruises as she rubbed herself on him—his erection poking her through his pants. She held eye contact with him as her fingertips lifted her shirt off—her chest bare and nipples already hard. His hands caressed her breasts—calloused thumbs stroking her hardening buds—a shiver running up her spine.

She tapped his arms and he lifted his own shirt above his head—her nails scratching down his rigid muscles. He shuddered beneath her and a low growl sounded from his throat as he flipped them over—hands pinning her wrists above her head.

She squirmed beneath him as he took off her pants and underwear—her naked form writhing before him. He smirked as he kicked off his own pants, boxers in tow. He watched her eyes linger on his throbbing member before he grasped himself—stroking softly. His other hand still pinned her down as he lined himself up with her—his head brushing over her sensitive folds. She wiggled beneath him—her skin igniting with each subtle touch.

"Gods, I love watching you squirm."

She arched into him—capturing his lips in hers—teeth nipping and tongue soothing. "Give me something to squirm about," she whispered against his lips—a guttural growl sounding from his throat as he thrust inside her.

His mouth latched onto her neck as he pumped inside her—low moans leaving his lips as she raked her nails down his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped faster—going deeper.

One of his hands snaked down her body to rub her bundle of nerves as his teeth nipped at her breast—latching onto a nipple. He swirled his tongue around her soft mound as he pinched her clit—her hips meeting each thrust.

She dug her nails in as her walls began to tremble—back arching into him. Her toes curled as her walls tightened around him—his pulsing memebr twitching inside her.

She came with his name on her lips—mewling and writhing beneath him. He slowed his thrusts and watched her face as she came—heavy-lidded eyes and lips slightly parted. A small moan escaped her and he slammed back into her—his hands gripping her waist.

He hesitated a moment before crashing his lips to hers as he came—his member twitching between her lower lips.

He collapsed on top of her—panting hard before he squeezed beside her—pulling her to his chest.

"Is that my punishment?" he purred in her ear.

Tris couldn't decide if she wanted to punch him or kiss him. She chewed on her lower lip as she rubbed her backside on him—her ass brushing over his penis. She felt him shudder behind her—a smirk on her lips. "You tell me," she whispered before a soft moan escaped her—his hands snaking down her body—fingers dancing around her senstsive folds.

* * *

 **I took a little bit of inspiration from my other fic, ADWAD ;) haha but this POW thing has been stuck in my head for a while now.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **I'm not sure if you saw in my other fic, but I might start posting on Tumblr when I'm updating what fic and if I'm working on a one-shot; that's if y'all have tumblr and wanna follow me. (I reblog some funny shit, if that doesn't sell ya ;p )**

 **dardarbinx101 is my tag on there (username? idk, whatever. lol )**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do all the lovely things you do!  
**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
